Harryho druhá šance
by DroidsBoys
Summary: Válka skončila, ale žádní kouzelní obyvatel v bradavicích nepřežil. Harry a jeho manželka Daphne Potter cestují časem do roku 1975, aby Voldemort nikdy nepovstal.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitola 1

** ěten/1998**

Konečně to skončilo, válka skončila ale za velké oběti. Přes bojové pole které byli Bradavice přecházeli dvě bytosti jeden muž a jedna žena. Byli to Harry Potter a Daphne Potter nee Greengrass. Harry Potter měl černé vlasy a zelené oči. Daphne Potter nee Greengrass měla blond dlouhé vlasy hnědé oči. Společně stoupily do Bradavic a šli do kancléře ředitele. Když došli ke dveřím tak viděli zníčeného Chrlič který před tím strážil dveře do kanceláře ležel vedle dveřmi zničen. Prošli dvěřma a stáli v kanceláři. Stoupili do kancéláře a stoupily k jednomu z obrazů. Kancelář byla obrovská, s stříbrnými artefakty letajícím kolem. Police byli plnými knih. Třídicí kloubouk seděl na jednom z policích. Uprostřed místnosti stál velký stůl s několikami poznámkami a knihy. Kolem stolu byli čtyři židle: jeden byl ředitele, velký a dřevěný, zatímco ostatní tři byli jen normální dřevení židle. Kolem místnosti byli obrazy s bývalími řediteli Bradavic. Harry a Daphne stáli před obrazem Albusem Brumbára.

Brumbál si je všiml a usmál se: „Ahoj, hádám že když ste tady tak to znamená že jste porazily Voldemorta".

„Ano to je pravda" řekl Harry. „Ale jsme tady kvůli tomu abychom se vás zeptali jestli neznáte nějaký spůsob cestovat čase".

„A proč se chcete cestovat časem. Když si právě porazil Voldemorta ?" Zeptal se Brumbár.

„Protože každý koho jsem znal je mrtvý. Každý můj přítel které ho jsem kdy měl zemřel, ať to byl čaroděj nebo mudla. Chceme cestovat časem abychom zabráninily první válce" řekla Daphne.

„Ano to chápu. Ale víš jestli to výjde tak je možné že se nenarodíš" řekl Brumbár.

„Ano to vím. Takže je nějaký způsob ?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ano, jsou dva spůsoby. Jeden je obračec času který už ale nemám a druhý je lektvar času který mám" řekl Brumbár.

„A kde je ten lektvar ?" zeptala se Daphne

„Za mým obrazem" řekl Brumbár. Harry se natáhl a otevřel brumbáruv obraz na stranu a zaním byl trezor, harry svolal svojí starší hůlku a poklepal na dveře trezoru a dveře se otevřely a uvnitř byli dvě lahvičky s vialovým lektvarem a s vázaným deníkem. Harry si vzal s trezoru deník a dal si ho do kapsy svého hábitu a pak vzal z trezoru ty dva lektvary a zavřel dveře trezoru a pak vrátil obraz na své místě.

„Ty dvě lahvičky jsou časové lektvary a ten deník je deník zaznamenán o umrtí od 1975. Ten lektvar vás vezme přímo do roku 1975 v Diagon Alley. V tom roce byli Harry tvoje rodiče ve svém pátem roce. Rovnou v tom roce my chyběli profesiory na místa obrana proti černé magii a runy" řekl Brumbár když si Harry a Daphne rozdali lektvary. „Lektvar zmení jmeno Potter na jiné jméno. Až budete na jiném čase tak se hned vydejte do Gringotts Bank".

„Dobře Brumbále" řekl Harry a obrátil se k Daphne. „Připravena". Daphne příkývla a oba dva lektvar naráz vypily a hned zmizeli a lahvičky dopadli na zem a rozbyli se.

** /1975**

Harry a Daphne se objevily v záblesku světla na Diagon Alley ale bylo tam rušno takže si jich nikdo nevšiml. Okamžitě se postavily na nohy a vydali se do Gringotts Bank. Když vstoupily do Gringotts Bank tak okamžitě šli ke goblinovi který nic nedělal.

„Pozdravy, ať vaše zlato proudí a tvoje nepřátele padnou na vaše ostří. Chceme si udělat dědiční test" řekl Harry okamžitě když ke goblinovi dorazily.

Goblin byl překvapen ústou který tento čaroděj mu ukázal ale okamžitě to skryl.

„Pozdravuj ctihodný Pane, nechť i tví nepřátele podnou pod tvoje nohy. Pojďte za mnou" řekl goblin a zvedl se od stolu a zavedl je hlouběji do banky. Když dorazily do jeho kanceláře tak se posadil za jeho stůl a Harry a Daphne se posadil před stůl. Goblin sáhl pod stůl a vytáhl dýku a pergamen a položil je před ně. „Stačí se říznou do palce a nechat nakapat tři kapky krve na pergament a uvidíte vaše dědictví".

Harry si vzal dýku a řízl se palce a nechal na pergament nakapat tři kampy krve a řez se uzdavil a na pergamentu se začaly objevovat slova.

**Test Dědičnosti**

**Harry James Le Fay**

**Stav Krve: Čistá krev**

**Matka: Alison Le Fay nee Grindelwald**

**Otec: James Le Fay**

**Věk: 18**

**Manželka: Daphne Le Fay nee Celeste**

**Tituly:**

**Dědic starého a vznešeného domu Nebelvír ( z Magie ) ( UK )**

**Dědic starého a vznešeného domu Zmiozel ( z Magie ) ( UK )**

**Dědic starého a vznešeného domu Hufflepuff ( z Magie ) ( UK )**

**Dědic starého a vznešeného domu Havraspár ( z Magie ) ( UK )**

**Dědic starého a vznešeného domu Emrys ( z Otce ) ( UK )**

**Dědic starého a vznešeného domu Le Fay ( z Otce ) ( UK )**

**Dědic starého a vznešeného domu Peverell ( z Magie ) ( UK )**

**Dědic starého a vznešeného domu Romanov ( z Magie ) ( Rusko )**

**Dědic starého a vznešeného domu Azkaban ( z Magie ) ( UK )**

**Dědic starého a vznešeného domu Dracu ( z Magie ) ( UK )**

**Dědic starého a vznešeného domu Phoenix ( z Magie ) ( UK )**

**Dědic starého a vznešeného domu Vulcanus ( z Magie ) ( UK )**

**Dědic starého a vznešeného domu Pentagram ( z Otce ) ( UK )**

**Dědic starého a vznešeného domu Salem ( z Magie ) ( USA )**

**Lord starého a vznešeného domu Celeste** **(** **z Manželky ) ( UK )**

**Dědic starého a vznešeného domu Serpentine ( z Magie ) ( UK )**

**Dědic starého a vznešeného domu Gaunt ( z Magie ) ( UK )**

**Lord starého a vznešeného domu Himiko ( z Manželky ) ( Japonsko )**

**Dědic starého a vznešeného domu Grindelwald ( z Matky ) ( Německo )**

**Dědic starého a vznešeného domu Uchiha ( z Magie ) ( Japonsko**

**Trezory:**

**Nebelvír trezor **

**Zmiozel trezor **

**Hufflepuff trezor **

**Havraspár trezor **

**Emrys trezor **

**Le Faytrezor **

**Peverell trezor **

**Romanov trezor **

**Azkaban trezor **

**Dracu trezor **

**Phoenix trezor **

**Vulcanus trezor **

**Pentagram trezor **

**Salem trezor **

**Celeste** **trezor **

**Serpentine trezor **

**Gaunt trezor **

**Himiko trezor**

**Grindelwald trezor **

**Uchiha trezor **

**Získané tituly:**

**Pán Bradavic**

**Císař Ruska**

**Mistr smrti**

**Císař upírů**

**Král Avalonu**

**Wizengamot sedatadla:**

**Nebelvír: 5 ( UK )**

**Zmiozel : 5 ( UK )**

**Hufflepuff: 5 ( UK )**

**Havraspár: 5 ( UK )**

**Emrys: 4 ( UK )**

**Le Fay: 3 ( UK )**

**Peverell: 4 ( UK )**

**Romanov: 5 ( Rusko )**

**Azkaban: 3 ( UK )**

**Dracu: 4 ( UK )**

**Phoenix: 2 ( UK )**

**Vulcanus: 4 ( UK )**

**Pentagram: 2 ( UK )**

**Salem: 4 ( USA )**

**Celeste: 4** **( UK )**

**Serpentine: 2 ( UK )**

**Gaunt: 4 ( UK )**

**Himiko: 3 ( Japonsko )**

**Grindelwald: 2 ( Německo )**

**Uchiha: 4 ( Japonsko ) **

**Test schopností:**

**Jazyk parmagické**

**Fotogravická paměť**

**IQ 200**

**Kouzlení bez hůlky**

**Aura vidění**

**Bojová kouzla**

**Nekromance**

**Ovládání mlhy**

**Telekineze**

**Aerokineze**

**Metamorpmagus**

**Léčení**

**Rychlost učení jazyků**

**Ovládání lávy a zpusobování sopeční erupcí **

**Ovládání Dementoru **

**Síla upíru a rychlost upírů**

**Věci v trezorech a nemovitosti:**

**Nebelvír trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Zmiozel trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Hufflepuff trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Havraspár trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 ****012 ****stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Emrys trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Le Fay trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Peverell trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Romanov trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Azkaban trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Dracu trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Phoenix trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Vulcanus trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Pentagram trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Salem trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Celeste trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Serpentine trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Gaunt trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Himiko trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Grindelwald trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Uchiha trezor:**

**124 395 731 246 Galleons, 284 159 Sickles, 361 482 Knuts**

**947 483 164 zlatých kamenů**

**942 684 012 stříbrných kamenů**

**945 384 012 libry**

**468 123 159 eur**

**Ingoty: 164 284**

**Klenoty: 194 357 159 Galleons**

**Hůlky: žádné**

**Nábytek: žádné**

**Knihy: 24**

**Svitky: 159**

**Portréty: žádné**

**Zbraně: žádné**

**Nemovitosti:**

**Nebelvír Monor**

**Zmiozel Monor**

**Hufflepuff Monor**

**Havraspár Monor**

**Emrys Monor**

**Le Fay Monor**

**Peverell Monor**

**Romanov Monor**

**Azkaban Monor**

**Dracu Monor**

**Phoenix Monor**

**Vulcanus Monor**

**Pentagram Monor**

**Salem Monor**

**Celeste Monor**

**Serpentine Monor**

**Gaunt Monor**

**Himiko Monor**

**Grindelwald Monor**

**Uchiha Monor**

**Investice:**

**Kouzelné školy:**

**78% císařká ruská Romanovská magická škola (Moskva / Rusko)**

**99% Beauxbatons Akademie kouzel (Francie)**

**Muklovské školy**

**55% Oxford**

**23% Yale**

**11% Hampshire**

**34% Londýnská akademie**

**142 Jiných škol**

**Magické firmy**

**89% denní prorok**

**50% magická restaurace**

**75% společnost Nimbus Industries**

**15% Ollivanders**

**80% Sarah' Bargain Books**

**Kouzelné nemocnice**

**90% St Murgo**

**43 Ostatních nemocnicích**

**Můklovské společnosti**

**5% Microsoft**

**10% KFC**

**9% Burger King**

**55% McDonald's**

**61% Apple**

**15% Amazon**

**60% Nasa**

**40% Ropné společnosti**

**Domací elfové:**

**Nebelvír: 15**

**Zmiozel: 45**

**Hufflepuff: 14**

**Havraspár: 12**

**Emrys: 20**

**Le Fay: 45**

**Peverell: 12**

**Romanov: 14**

**Azkaban: 13**

**Dracu: 15**

**Phoenix: 17**

**Vulcanus: 18**

**Pentagram: 12**

**Salem: 17**

**Celeste: 18**

**Serpentine : 51**

**Gaunt: 14**

**Himiko: 16**

**Grindelwald: 18**

**Uchiha: 17**

Goblin který seděl před Harrym a Daphne se stal zvrušením. Seděl před Lordem který má na starosti linky který byli považováni za vyhynulé.

Harry a Daphne se uvnitř mysli zamračily. Brumbál jim řekl že lektvar změní jejich příjmění ale ne na Le Fey. Daphne si před sebe vzala pergament a dýku řízla se do prstu jako Harry a prst se uzdravil a na pergamenu se začaly objevovat slova.

**Test Dědičnosti**

**Daphne Le Fay nee Celeste**

**Stav krve: Čistá krev**

**Matka: Helena Celeste nee Himiko **

**Otec: Eric Celeste**

**Věk: 18**

**Manžel: Harry James Le Fay**

**Tituly:**

**Lady starého a vznešeného domu Nebelvír ( z Manžela ) ( UK )**

**Lady starého a vznešeného domu Zmiozel ( z Manžela ) ( UK )**

**Lady starého a vznešeného domu Hufflepuff ( z Manžela ) ( UK )**

**Lady starého a vznešeného domu Havraspár ( z Manžela ) ( UK )**

**Lady starého a vznešeného domu Emrys ( z Manžela ) ( UK )**

**Lady starého a vznešeného domu Le Fay ( z Manžela ) ( UK )**

**Lady starého a vznešeného domu Peverell ( z Manžela ) ( UK )**

**Lady starého a vznešeného domu Romanov ( z Manžela ) ( Rusko )**

**Lady starého a vznešeného domu Azkaban ( z Manžela ) ( UK )**

**Lady starého a vznešeného domu Dracu ( z Manžela ) ( UK )**

**Lady starého a vznešeného domu Phoenix ( z Manžela ) ( UK )**

**Lady starého a vznešeného domu Vulcanus ( z Manžela ) ( UK )**

**Lady starého a vznešeného domu Pentagram ( z Manžela ) ( UK )**

**Lady starého a vznešeného domu Salem ( z Manžela ) ( USA )**

**Dědička starého a vznešeného domu Celeste** **(** **z Otce ) ( UK )**

**Lady starého a vznešeného domu Serpentine ( z Manžela ) ( UK )**

**Lady starého a vznešeného domu Gaunt ( z Manžela ) ( UK )**

**Dědička starého a vznešeného domu Himiko ( z Matky ) ( Japonsko )**

**Lady starého a vznešeného domu Grindelwald ( z Manžela ) ( Německo )**

**Lady starého a vznešeného domu Uchiha ( z Manžela ) ( Japonsko )**

**Schopnosti:**

**IQ 150**

**Eidetická paměť**

**Výborný na Runy**

**Léčitelské schpnosti**

**Jazyk parmagické**

„Jak to že nemám stejně dlouhej seznam jako můj manžel" zeptala se Daphne.

„Protože ty a tvůj manžel všechno sdílíte. Takže nemá smysl vypisovat to všechno zase" řekl goblin.

„Jak si ty tituly můžeme nárokovat ?" zeptal se Harry.

„Jednodošu, řekněte společně že si nárokujete vaše Lordstvo" řekl goblin. Harry a Daphne to opakovali a před nimi se objevila jediná otevřená krabička která uvnitř měla narámek se všemi symboli k jejich rodinám který jsou Lord a Lady. Harry a Daphne se natáhli a vytáhli si náramky z krabiček a dali si je na zápěstí. Okamžitě co se náramek dotkl kůže na zápěstí tak se do jejich hlav začala ukládat rodiná kouzla devetenácti magických rodin.

„Jak se dostaneme do Le Fay Monor ?" zeptal se Harry když už měli všechny rodiná kouzla v jejich hlavách. „A je nějaký způsob jak mít přístup k mojím trezorům aniž bychom jsem museli chodit ?".

„Jednoduše se soustřeďte a myslete na Le Fay Monor. A na vaší druhou o tázku bude stačit tohle" řekl goblin když Harrymu a Daphne podal červenou kartu s velkým G na kartě, Harry a Daphne si vzali karty z goblina a dali si je do kapsy. Pak se soutředily na Le Fay Monor a zmizely v záblesku světla.

Když se Harry a Daphne objevily tak dopadly na pohodlnou manželsko postel v hlavní ložnici Le Fay Monor. V ložinici dál byla skřín a šatná, několik obrázu a ložnice byla namalována na fialovou.

„Proč jsme v ložnici ?" zeptal se Harry.

„Protože jsem to chtěla" odpověděla Daphne s usměvem když se Harry na ní podíval.

„Proč ?" zeptal se Harry.

„Protože jsme neměli naší svatební noc" odpověděla Daphne s úsměvem když na Harryho skočila a začala ho líbat a začali mezi sebou strhávat oblečení.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitola 2

** / 1975 / 19:00 / Le Fay Monor**

Poslední třicet dní Harry a Daphne strávily svíčením temných a světlých kouzel a taky zjistili z knih Le Fay a Emrys jak dělat vlastní kouzla a taky se stali animagusy, Harry je Tyranosaurus Rex a Daphne je Spinosaurus a taky už byli uregysto. Taky sestavovaly studejný plán pro Harry jako učitel obrany proti temném. Plán vypadal takto.

_**Studijný Plán**_

_První ročník_  
1\. Obrana a temné umění.  
.Co je temné umění?  
Jaký je rozdíl mezi Defensive Magick a Dart Arts?  
Jaký je rozdíl mezi Defensive Magick a Offensive Magick?  
.Tři nejlepší kouzla pro oba.

2\. Stvoření a bytosti  
.Jaký je rozdíl mezi tvorem a bytostí?  
.Druhy Wixenových bytostí nebo bytostí  
.Nebezpečné  
\- Jak účinně bojovat a porazit je  
.Pasti, triky a fakta tvorů a bytostí

3\. Hexes, Jinxes, Curses  
.Co je to Hex?  
\- Jak a proč byste někoho / někoho obklíčili?  
\- Prolomit hex  
.Co je jinx?  
\- Jsou tmavé?  
\- Jak a proč byste někoho něco / něco?  
\- Jinx pasti  
\- Prolomit jinx  
.Co je to prokletí? (Dodatek 2)  
\- Proč bys proklínal někoho / něco? (Dodatek 2)  
\- Prolomení prokletí do jeho částí (Dodatek 2)  
\- Prevence nebo prolomení určitých typů prokletí (Dodatek 2)

4\. Eseje a zkoušky  
.Týdenní pop-kvízy  
.Týdenní eseje (popsané v Dodatku 1)  
.Extra kredit (popsán v Dodatku 1)

5\. Zkouška z konce roku  
.Písemná (cvičení v Dodatku 1)  
.Praktická

Když byl plán vypracovanej tak si oblékly nejlepší šaty a vyrazily do Bradavic.

** / 1975 / 19:00 / Bradavice / Kancelář ředitele**

V kanceláři řediteli bylo rušno. Každý rok se v této kanceláří další školní rok, ale teďka je to jinak. Ředil nemohl najít učitela na obranu proti černému umění a učitel na runy.

Brumbár se porozhlédl po ostatních profesoru kolem stolu a vyděl dvě prázná křesla kde obvykle sedí profesory pro obranu temného umění a starodávné runy, všechny ostatní židle kolem stolu byli obsaseni a řekl: „Je mi opravdu líto říkat že jsem nemohl najít profesor pro obranu temného umění a starodávné runy, takže se vás ptám, je ochoten někdo vzít další třídu ?".

V kanceláři byli učitelka zástupkyně ředitele Minerva McGonagallová která učí přeměnování. Pak je tam Pomona Prýtová která učí Bylinkářství. Pak tam je Filius Kratiknot který učí Kouzelné formule. Pak je tam Horácio Křiklan který učí Lektvary. Profesory který učí Dějiny čar a kouzel, Astronomie, Létání na koštěti, Péče o kouzelné tvory, Jasnovidectví a Studia mudlů. Zrovna když dva učitelé chtěli mluvit tak se otevřeli dveře a věšer správce Argus Filch.

„Promiň te profesosy, jsou tu dva lidé který chtějí s vámi mluvit" řekl Argus.

„No tak je puste sem Argusi" řekl Brumbár a Argus přikývl a odešel od dveří a přes dveře přišli dvě osoby a dveře se zavřely. Jeden z osob byl muž s černýma vlasama s brýlema který chránily dvě hnědé oči. Druhá osoba byla žena, měla dlouhé blonďaté vlasy a modré oči.

Albus se usmál a řekl: „Ahoj, kdo jste a co chcete ?".

Muž se usmál a řekl: „Já se jmenuji Lord Harry James Le Fay a tohle" a ukázal na ženu vedle něj „to je moje žena Lady Daphne Le Fay a jsme tu žádat o práci o profesora obrana temného umění a moje žena žádá o práci o profesora starodávné runy".

Profesorové byli šokování, před nimi stál Lord a Lady jedné z nejstarších rodin které byla považována za vyhynulou. Albus se usmál, přišli na pravou chvíli.

„Jistě, dostáváte tu práci" řekl Albus a ukázal na dvě prázné místa kolem stolu „prosím, sedněte si". Harry a Daphne přikývli a posadily.

„Tak že máte na nás nějaké otázky ?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ano, já mám. Mužu se zeptat jak se jmenovala vaše žena předtím než si tě vzala ?" zeptal se Minerva.

„Jmenovala jsem se Daphne Celeste" odpověděla Daphne.

„Jaké máte OWL ?" zeptal se Albus.

„Já mám ze všech věcí které OWL hodnotí mám vynikající a moje žena to má stejné, jsem taky nejmladší mistr na lektvary a mistr obrany proti temnému umnění" řekl Harry s úsměvem.

„Proč je tu s vámi vaše žena ?" zeptal Filius .

„Chci být kolem dětí abych věděla jak je vychovát abych byla připravená vychovát fvacet dětí" řekla Daphne.

„Dvacet dětí ?" zeptal se Albus.

„Ano, můj manžel je dědic dvaceti rodin a tak potřebije jednoho dědice na všechny jeho tituly" řekla Daphne.

„Jaké má vaš manžel tituly ?" zeptal se Albus.

„To neřeknu" řekla Daphne.

Všechny profosoři byli udiveni znalostma který tyhle lidé mají.

„Máte ještě nějaké otazky ?" zeptal se Albus. Profesoři zavrtěli hlavou takže Albus řekl: „no když někdo nic neřekl takže tuto schůzku ruším a sejdeme zítra ráno. Harry a Daphne Le Fay vás Minarva doprovodí do vašeho pokoje a něště Harry můžete mi ukázat tvůj studejní plán ?". Harry příkývl a vyndal z kapsy svého hábitu plán a pak všichni odešli ze stolu a z pokoje. Harry a Daphne šli za Minarvou která je vedla do svého pokoje. Když došli ke dveřím který vedli do jejich pokoje tak Minerva se otočila a odešla. Harry a Daphne pak šli ke dveřím a otevřily a šli do pokoje a pak je zavřeli. Jejich pokoj měl střední velikost ale i tak tam byli základní věci, šatna, postel a další věci. Harry a Daphne se převlékly do pižama a převzly si do postele, Harry měl zabalené ruce daphneniho žaludku.


End file.
